


Eclipsed

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Psycho!Theo, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, set after 5a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: NEXT CHAPTER SOME SCOTT x STILES ACTION!!! FINALLY!





	1. The Return

Is it possible that even if you haven't been in a place in years, it's still so familiar? That's how Scott feels right now, because he hasn't been to Beacon Hills in 3 years, and still, everything is very familiar.

After everything that happened, Scott lost everything. His pack, his friends, even his life momentarily. So, he and his mom moved to San Francisco to live with his dad. He finished up highschool there, and then started vetenary school in LA. 

but he's been thinking about Beacon Hills for a long time. And recently he's had a terrible feeling that something is wrong. With his pack. Ex-pack?

Yet even after so much time, nothing has changed. The streets, the buildings. It's all the same. Deatons office? Exactly the same, Scott realizes as he walks up to the worn out building. Scott, not knowing where else to go but to the only person he can trust, walks into the building.

The scent of werewolf hits his nose right away. But that doesn't stop him from entering the main room. He's surprised to see Malia standing at the metal table. He's shocked when he sees Theo standing next to her.

"Scott?" Malia asks, turning towards her former alpha, eyes going wide.

Theo crosses his arms over his chest. "Scott," he says, looking him over, "I didn't think I'd have to see you again."

Scott stares at him in shock. The last time he saw theo was when he killed him. And he didn't really even think about if Theo was still here. 

"Where's Deaton?" Scott asks, not catching his scent in the room.

"Dead," Theo says, no remorse in his voice. Scott tries to catch the lie, but there is none. He steps backwards, shock and sadness filling his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Malia asks, voice vicious and full of anger.

Scott swallows. "You're with him?" He asks, still surprised and overwhelmed. 

"They're all with me," Theo says, seemingly very calm, but Scott can sense his surprise a bit, "Liam, Lydia, _Stiles_."

Scott eyebrows raise in surprise. Stiles is the only person that Scott has tried to call multiple times when he first left. He felt guilty. Stiles was right about Theo all along, and Scott didn't believe him. But now he's with Theo? 

"No," Scott says, "Stiles didn't trust you- he hates you-"

Theo chuckles. Scott raises an eyebrow. "He doesn't really seem to hate me, since he's been my boyfriend for three years."

Scotts eyes widen. "You're lying!"

"No he's not," Malia says, voice shaking in anger, "after you left, Theo took your place, and we all saw that he's a better leader. Stiles saw it too."

Scott shakes his head. He can't even- that literally makes no sense. How could any of this possibly be true, Theo's a psychopath, a Chimera.

"You really missed a lot, Scotty," Theo says, voice patronizing, "why did you come back?"

"I had a bad feeling-"

"You could've had one three years ago and never left," Malia bites out, then pushes her way past Scott, and storms out of the building. Scott stares, hurt, at the door.

"She's a little bitter," Theo says cooly, "they all are. I'd watch yourself, if you stay too long, they might just run you out of town. Or maybe even kill you."

Theo grabs a leather bag full of potions from the table, and walks to the door. "Oh, and Scott?" Theo says, standing by the door, "don't try to come around them. If you do, well- you and me will have a problem."

Then he leaves. Scott stares at the door, trying to come up with a reasonable conclusion to any of this.


	2. Malia

Scott walks the familiar ground of the preserve. It almost feels as if he never left. But he has. And that's why the forest smells off to him. 

He walks the familiar dirt path to the coyote den that he and Stiles had searched so many years ago. Where they had found Malia, before he turned human, and where Malia constantly went to. It gave her a feeling of security, Scott thinks. And that's why he's going there now.

When he enters, Malia is sitting against the dirt wall, legs crossed, holding her old baby doll. She looks up to Scott, and growls, teeth bared. Scott sighs.

"What do you want?" Malia bites out, tossing the baby doll to the side of her, eyes glowing bright blue.

"I'm sorry," Scott says, taking a small step foward, "I don't know why you're mad at me, but-"

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?" She asks, crossing her arms, "you left, Scott. When we all needed you, you left. Do you have any idea how much that hurt us?"

Scott takes a deep breath. "I know," he says guiltily, "but, Theo?"

Malia shrugs. "He's our alpha now, Scott. And- he's not that bad. He helped me kill my mother."

Scott sighs again. "But- how can he be-"

"He really cares about us," She explains, "and he- he really only hurt you."

"What about Liam? He made me and Liam fight, so he could kill Liam-"

"But he didn't," Malia says back, "and now Liam looks up to him."

Scott looks down. That's what he was afraid of. Liam is still impressionable, still a kid. But Theo's a bad influence. "And.. _Stiles_?"

"He hates you. But he likes Theo now. They live together, and they're happy. So don't go mess it up just because you still like him too."

Scotts eyes widen. "W-What?"

"I know about you two," she says, "I saw the way you'd look at him. But he's with Theo now. And Theo genuinely cares about him. Cares enough not to leave him."

Scott looks down as Malis stands. "Just leave us alone," she says, pushing past Scott and leaving the den.

Scott stands for a few minutes. They've been manipulated by Theo, to trust him. Then he knows what he has to do. He has to get his pack back.


	3. Liam

The highschool looks different. They remodeled the sign in the front, a whole half of the school is redone, and the library looks completely different then that night they'd fought.

Scott waits in the parking lot for the final bell to ring. He'd caught Liam's scent a few hours ago, but he didn't want to interrupt the school day. He's a senior now. It's weird to think about.

Scott watches Liam exit the school. He doesn't look much different, even his style is basically the same.

As Liam's walking over to the lot, he stops in his tracks, and stares at Scott. His stare turns into a glare, and then he turns right around. Scott runs after him.

"Liam, wait!" Scott calls, following him back into the nearly empty school. Liam whips back around.

"What?!" He asks, clearly very angry.

"D-did Theo tell you I was back?" Scott asks, taking a step back. 

"Yes," Liam says, crossing his arms, "and he told us all to stay away from you. So leave me-"

"I'm sorry," Scott interrupts, "about Hayden. That whole night. I didn't think that any of that would happen-"

Liam interrupts, "Well it did. So please, can you just leave me alone-"

"Liam," Scott says intently, "I came back to help you all. Theo- he hurt people, he manipulated us all."

"He's not like that anymore," Liam says, voice softer. The sound of the door opening interupts him, and they both look behind, and see Theo standing by the door. Liam straightens his backpack and walks over to him.

"Hey," Theo says to him, patting his back as Liam leaves the school. Then he turns to Scott and glares. "What did I say? Stay away from my pack."

"They're not yours-"

"They are, Scott," Theo says with a smirk, "they're all mine. This is your last warning. Stay away."

Theo leaves the school, letting the door slam behind him.


	4. Theo & Stiles

_"Stiles."_

_Stiles is jolted awake by the sound of his name being called. He looks around the nearly empty hospital waiting room, and rubs his sore, tired eyes. He must've fallen asleep. It's been an extremely long night._

_"Stiles," a voice next to him says._

_Stiles' head whips around. His eyes widen when he sees Theo sitting in the seat next to him. "Theo?" He asks, "what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I didn't realize your dad would be hurt this bad," Theo says with a shrug, "I have nothing better to do."_

_"Ugh," Stiles says, with a yawn, looking around the room, "where's Melissa?"_

_"Gone."_

_"What?"_

_"She left with Scott a few hours ago. They packed everything," Theo says, "Scott gave up."_

_Stiles huffs, angry, still. "Jackass," he mutters. Then he stands, and says, "I'm gonna see my dad."_

_"He's not doing any better," Theo says from his seat, "they don't know how to fix him. But I think I might have a few ideas."_

_Stiles glares back at him. "Why should I trust you?"_

_Theo shrugs, smirk on his lips. "Cause what other choice do you have? Scott left you. All of you. I'm still here. And you have no idea what's coming."_

_Stiles bites his bottom lip, and looks away. "Fine," he mutters, "help me."_

_Theo smiles._


	5. Lydia

A knock on Scott's hotel door fills the room. Scott steps over from the bed, and opens it, only to see none other than Lydia. Scotts eyes widen in surprise. "Can I come in?" She asks, tone surprisingly neutral.

Scott nods, and opens the door wide. Lydia steps in. She looks different. Older. She carries herself the same, though.

"H-how are you?" Scott asks, sort of wondering why she's still in Beacon Hills and not at some prestigious school. She's smart enough to get into any she wanted.

"Good," she says, turning back to him, "I go to a school a few minutes away. I live with Theo and Stiles."

Scott frowns. "Lydia, he manipulated us all-"

"He's not like that anymore," she clarifies, "he apologized for everything. He's- troubled. He had a bad childhood."

Scott sighs. "So I guess you hate me?"

"No," Lydia says, "I don't hate you, Scott. But you left us. Do you even know what's happened?"

Scott shakes his head. Lydia purses her lips. "The dread doctors made a new Chimera, and it was really strong. It was Mason. We- Liam killed him."

Scott looks down and closes his eyes. "I- had no idea."

"It's fine now," she explains, "Liam's better now. Theo helped him through it."

Scott looks up. "So you're saying I should just leave? That you're all better off without me?"

"No, Scott," Lydia says in a sympathetic tone, "I'm saying that we don't need an alpha. But you're our friend. Be a friend. Apologize to eceryone. Especially Stiles."

Scott sighs. But then he nods. Lydia smiles, and hugs him tight. Scott smiles too, and hugs her back. 

"It's gonna be okay," she says into his ear. And Scott maybe believes her.


	6. Theo & Stiles

_Stiles lets out a long, deep breath as he lays down on his bed for the first time in over a week. His dad just came home from the hospital earlier today. He's finally feeling better._

_Stiles closes his eyes. Then opens them back up when he hears a knock against the glass of his window._

_He sits up, and flips on the lamp next to him. He's not surprised when Theo is on the roof outside his window, knocking. Stiles sighs as he gets up and opens the window. Theo climbs in with ease._

_"What do you want?" Stiles asks, sitting on the edge of his bed. He'd kick theo out, but- well, he found the cure for his dad. So maybe he's allowed to come in._

_"How's your dad?" Theo asks, putting his hands in his pocket._

_"He's good," Stiles says, "can you close the window?" He asks, putting the blanket over himself, "it's freezing."_

_Theo does with a nod as Stiles turns the lamp back off, enclosing the bedroom in darkness._

_"What're you doing?" Theo asks, as Stiles lays his head back onto the pillow. Stiles sighs and closes his tired eyes._

_"Going to sleep," Stiles says, yawning, "I haven't slept in a week."_

_Theo chuckles, and says, "Do you want me to leave?"_

_Stiles only shrugs. "You can go to sleep too. If you want."_

_A second later, the other side of the bed dips. Stiles opens his eyes to see Theo sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. Then he lies down next to Stiles, heat radiating off of him._

_Stiles closes his eyes again. "Use the blanket, dumbass," he mutters._

_Stiles can hear Theo pull up the blanket and pull it over himself, inching closer to Stiles in the process._

_A few minutes later, Stiles can feel an arm around his waste. One of his eyes squint open. Theo is right next to him, holding him close with his arm. Stiles stares at his sleeping face for a moment. Then he closes his eyes._


	7. Liam

Scott stands with his hands in his pockets on the sidewalk across from the highschool. He watches the teens pour out, probably eager to get started on their weekend.

As soon as Liam exits, they lock eyes. Then Liam glares, and walks into the other lot. Scott runs across the street to follow.

"Liam!" He calls, running past the teenagers giving him strange glances. "Liam," Scott says, grabbing Liam's forearm. Liam turns around, and pulls his arm away.

"Go away," Liam says, "Theo told me not to talk to you-"

"Liam," Scott says, voice soft, "I just want to talk. I- we can go get lunch somewhere, and- catch up?"

Liam sighs. Then he looks around, at the emptying lot, and says, "if I do, will you stop bothering us?"

Scott nods. Liam huffs, and says, "okay. But Theo was supposed to pick me up, so I need to call him."

"Yeah, of course," Scott responds, swallowing thickly. Liam pulls out his phone and dials a number, then holds it up to his ear. Scott can hear it ring. 

" _I'm on my way,_ " Theo says as soon as he answers. 

"Um, I'm gonna stay after," Liam says, scratching the back of his head, "so, I'll have a friend drive me home later."

There's a pause on the other line. Then Theo answers, " _Okay. Come over later, Stiles is cooking tonight."_

"Yeah, see ya," Liam says, and then hangs up. He turns to Scott and says, "where's your car?"

Scott nods over to across the street to his car. Then he and Liam start to walk. After a moment, Liam says, "he's gonna find out that I was lying."

Scott coughs. "And- what would he do to you? If he found out?"

"Not to me," Liam says, "to you."

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

-

Scott takes a sip of water, as Liam stares out the window in the booth across from him. They ordered their food, but Liam hasn't said anything but that.

"How's school?" Scott asks.

Liam shrugs. "Senior year is easy. It's fine."

Scott nods. Liam looks back at the window. Scott sighs. He didn't realize how angry he really was. "Liam," he says leaning in, "I'm sorry."

Liam turns to him. Scott continues, "Im sorry I left you guys. I- I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry about Mason."

Liam looks down. There's a pause, before he says, "First Hayden died, then Mason, then- you weren't there," he sniffs, "it- it was just really hard."

"I can't even imagine," Scott says, leaning in, "I'm sorry, Liam. Can you find a way to forgive me?"

Liam sighs. "I don't know," he says, "but- I understand. I mean- Theo kind of made it so you'd want leave. So it's not all your fault."

"... so you like Theo now? You used to hate him."

"Theo's different," Liam says with a shrug, "he's good, now. Everyone likes him."

Scott nods. "..even Stiles?" He asks hesitantly.

Liam looks at him strangely. "Yeah? Didn't Theo tell you they were dating?"

Scott nods again. He remembers. He just wishes it wasn't true. "They live together, and stuff," Liam says casually.

"How'd that happen?" Scott pries.

"You left. Stiles took it pretty hard. Theo was there for him," Liam says with a shrug, "then- I don't know, it just happened. After they graduated, they just moved into a house with Lydia."

Scott nods. "What about Stiles' dad?" 

Liam's eyes widen. "Oh," he says, awkwardly, "they- don't talk a lot. He didn't really- approve, of Theo. And Theo doesn't like him either."

"Oh," Scott says. They'd always been so close. Scott can't imagine Stiles not talking to him.

"Lets not talk about Stiles," Liam says, "he's really mad at you."

Scott sighs. "Oh," he says, "so.. I shouldn't try to go see him then, I guess."

Liam laughs. When Scott frowns, he stops, and says, "he'd probably try to fight you," he says, "and I'm pretty sure that Theo would try to kill you. Again."

Scott sighs again. "I'm glad that we're talking," he says, "I really hope that maybe we can be friends again. Like we used to be."

Liam shrugs. "Maybe."

Scott smiles. Good enough for him.


	8. Theo

There's a loud knock on the hotel door, that stirs Scott from his slumber. He looks up, and turns on the bedside table lamp. Another loud knock rings through the room.

"Coming," Scott says groggily, standing from the uncomfortable hotel bed.

As soon as he opens the door, he's confronted the heavy scent of anger. Theo is standing on the other side. Scott tries to close the door, but Theo holds his foot at the corner so he can't.

"What do you want?" Scott asks, looking him up and down.

"I told you to stay away," Theo says back. Suddenly a fist is colliding with his cheek, and Scotts on the ground.

Scott groans, surprised by the amount of force behind the punch. Theo steps into the room, and closes the door behind him. "How'd you find out?" He asks, spitting out blood.

"Liam told me," Theo says, crossing his arms, "did you really think that he'd fucking be your friend? After all you've done?"

"He likes you," Scott argues back. Theo smirks. 

"Touché."

Scott holds his jaw. "Why are you so strong?" He asks.

"Guess no one told you about the beast," Theo says. Scott tilts his head. "The last Chimera," he explains, "supposed to destroy the town. It was Mason. I took its power."

Scott stands, wiping blood from his chin. "So what do you want? Did you come here to run me out of town, because I won't go without a fight."

"I'm not gonna waste my time," Theo says, "I know you won't just leave. But I don't want my pack talking to you."

"Their not your pack," Scott says.

Theo shakes his head. "But they are now, Scott. They're all mine."

Theo opens the hotel room door. "And don't even _think_ about seeing my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you," Theo says, threateningly, "and just because he made me promise not to kill you, doesn't mean that he still cares."

And with that he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Scott sits on the bed. Stiles made him promise not to kill him?


	9. Theo & Stiles

_Stiles stares at the dark, abandoned road ahead of him. The beast is supposed to be around here. Stiles hasn't seen it yet, but he's heard that's its huge. And terrifying._

_"You okay?" Theo, next to him, asks, tapping the steering wheel with his index finger._

_"Yeah," Stiles mutters, "just.. thinking."_

_"About what?" Theo asks._

_Stiles shrugs, and scratches his head. "I dunno."_

_Theo swallows, and looks back to the windshield. "About Scott?" He asks. Stiles looks over to him. Theo looks back. "You must think about him. Sometimes. He was your bestfriend."_

_Stiles sighs, and looks back out the window. "Not really so much by the end."_

_"You're too good for him," Theo says a moment later. Stiles huffs out a laugh, to which Theo responds, "you are, Stiles. Scotts a douche for leaving."_

_"Who's the douche who tried to kill him?" Stiles asks back._

_Theo shakes his head. "He didn't believe you, Stiles," he says, "and you were right all along. He believed a fucking stranger over his bestfriend. Who's worse, him or me?"_

_Stiles sighs. "I dunno," he mutters again._

_"Stiles," Theo says intently. Stiles looks over, into Theo's staring eyes. The next moment, Theo's lips are crashing against his. Stiles' eyes widen._

_Stiles pulls away, and slaps Theo fully across the face. Theo backs off in surprise._

_"What the fuck's the matter with you?" Stiles mutters, wiping his mouth._

_Theo only shrugs, half-heartedly rubbing his cheek. "I like you a lot, Stiles," he says. Stiles shakes his head and looks away._

_"Is it because you still like Scott?"_

_Stiles' head whips back around. "What?" He stutters out, surprised._

_"I saw the way you looked at him," he says, "I know you had a thing for him. Is that it?"_

_"I don't have a thing for Scott," Stiles says, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks. Theo reaches out to his shoulder and turns him around._

_"Then what's stopping you?" He asks, lust in his eyes._

_Stiles swallows. His gaze flickers to Theo's lips, then back to his blue eyes. The next moment, he's leaning back in._


	10. Sheriff

Scott stands outside of the sheriff's station, hands shaking. The thought of seeing the sheriff hadn't even crossed his mind. He figured he was mad, since Stiles was mad. He hadnt thought they weren't talking.

Scott walks up to the reception desk. "Hi," he says, "is the sheriff here?"

Before the woman can say anything, a voice rings out, "Scott?"

Scott looks over to the doorway. Parrish is standing there, smile on his face. Scott smiles back, as Parrish comes in, and hugs him. Scott hugs back. It's so nice to have a warm welcome.

"Hey, man," Parrish says, patting him on the back, "how have you been? It's been, what- three years?"

"Just about," Scott says back. 

"The sheriff's in," Parrish says, walking into the offices, "he's not busy. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, go right in."

Scott says his thank you, then enters his office. The sheriff doesn't look up for a moment, until Scott says, "Hi."

The sheriff looks up, and his eyes widen. "Scott," he says, standing, "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah. I came in about a week ago. I'm staying in a hotel."

"Wow," the sheriff says, cracking a smile, "its good to see you. Did you come in for any specific reason?"

"To see the pack," Scott says.

The sheriff's smile drops. "Oh," he says, "well.. I'm not sure I can help with that. I haven't seen any of them.. in a long time."

"I heard," Scott says, frowning, "what happened?"

The sheriff sighs. "As soon as you left Stiles started to date Theo. And- I didn't approve. I wouldn't let him in the house, then when Stiles graduated, he- they moved in together."

Scott looks down. The sheriff continues, "he hasn't talked to me since."

"Do you think Theo- convinced him into it?"

The sheriff shrugs. "Im not sure. I've tried to talk to him- I even when to their house. But he won't talk to me. And Theo's made it pretty clear that I'm not to come back."

"Do you think he's.." Scott looks down, "abusing him?"

The sheriff looks down. "God, I hope not. I- It didn't seem that way. But Theo's always been the agressive type. And since he took the beasts power.. I don't know what he's capable of."

Scott frowns. The sheriff suddenly looks up, and says hopefully, "would you talk to him? Tell him- I want to talk?"

Scott consciously looks away. He doesn't think Stiles would willingly talk to him, but the look in the sheriff's eyes are so hopeful that Scott responds, "I could try."

The sheriff smiles. Scott does too.


	11. Theo & Stiles

_Stiles is sitting in class when he gets a text from Theo, **I'm in the parking lot come out**_

_Stiles sighs and raises his hand. The teacher excuses him to the nurse, so he takes his bag, and makes his way to the parking lot. He sees Theo's truck right away, and hops in._

_"What?" He asks, putting his backpack by his feet._

_Theo leans in and kisses him. Stiles makes a slight noise of surprise, before kissing back. He lets it go on for a minute before leaning back and asking, "did you seriously call me out here to make out?"_

_Theo smirks. "I miss you."_

_Stiles rolls his eyes. "You saw me this morning. And all of last night."_

_Theo sighs, and leans back into his seat. "Im bored. Drop out of school and spend time with me."_

_"Oh god," Stiles mutters, "you're so needy. Shouldn't you be testing out your new special beast powers?"_

_"I can control them fine," Theo says, leaning back in, "I want to be with you all day. Not just afterschool."_

_"I want to graduate," Stiles says back._

_Theo rolls his eyes. Stiles continues, "I don't understand why you refuse to come back to school. Don't you want to graduate? Go to college?"_

_"No, I'm completely fine never working," Theo says. Stiles rolls his eyes this time, "trust fund, remember?"_

_Stiles shrugs, "it's not my job to entertain you, I'm going back-"_

_"Just wait a minute," Theo says, grabbing Stiles' wrist and pulling him back in for another kiss. Stiles allows him for a moment._

_Theo pulls away and gently says, "maybe I'll come back. Just to see you."_

_Stiles holds back a smile. "Good idea," he says, opening the car door._

_Before he's about to leave, though, Theo pulls him in really close and asks, "You're mine. Right?"_

_Stiles looks down. "..yeah. Yours."_


	12. Lydia

Scott stares out the coffee shop window, as Lydia across from him sipping her latte.

"Does Theo know that you've been coming to see me?"

Lydias eyes widen in surprise at the question. "..no, of course not. He'd try to kill you if he knew we've been talking.l

"Why does theo hate me so much?" Scott blurts out without thinking.

Lydia somehow looks even more surprised by that question. ".. I think that he was jealous of you. He's always wanted a pack, and you had one."

Scott takes a sip of his iced coffee, just as Lydia adds, "and he was pretty jealous of you and Stiles."

Scott swallows. "What do you mean?"

"You know how big a crush Stiles used to have on you," Lydia says, "Well, Theo had a giant crush on Stiles. And he tends to get pretty possessive when it comes to him."

Scott tilts his head. ".. a crush on me?"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend to be surprised. It was obvious, he adored you."

Scott looks down. He'd always sort of suspected that. Even if Stiles never acted on it.

Scott swallows again, and hesitantly asks, "do you think that Stiles would see me? Does he know I'm in town?"

Lydia purposely looks away. "Yeah," she says, "but.. he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to see you."

"But he made Theo promise not to kill me," Scott says quietly.

Lydia sighs. "I know," she says, ".. he still loves you Scott. Even if he's mad. I think that if you just apologized to him.. maybe it'll be a start."

"When can I see him?" Scott asks anxiously.

Lydia bites her lip. "It might be risky.. but Theo will be out for a couple hours tomorrow. If you come to the house.. I think he might hear you out."

Scott takes in a deep breath. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER SOME SCOTT x STILES ACTION!!! FINALLY!


	13. Theo & Stiles

_Stiles stares down at his hands as the car pulls into his driveway. He instantly goes to the door before Theo grabs his hand._

_"What's the matter, baby?" He asks, looking concerned._

_Stiles sighs. "I'm fine," he mutters, opening the door. Theo reaches over and shuts it again, pulling him in a bit closer._

_"You haven't said a word the whole ride here," Theo says, "what's on your mind?"_

_Stiles looks back down to his legs. ".. you're gonna get mad at me."_

_Theo chuckles. "C'mon," he says, thumb rubbing across Stiles' hand, "Just tell me."_

_"... today.. when you- when that omega came after me," Stiles stutters out, "you.. turned."_

_Theo looks Stiles up and down. Stiles continues, "and I've never seen you do that before."_

_Theo doesn't release his hand. "So?"_

_Stiles scratches his head, recalling seeing Theo transform. He was huge. He looked like a monster. Something out of a nightmare._

_"You tore that guy apart," Stiles mutters, "like- it was terrifying."_

_Theo looks away, out the windshield. "Oh," he says quietly._

_"Just- its fine, forget it-" Stiles mutters, opening the door and exiting the car. As soon as he closes it, Theo hops out as well._

_"Stiles, wait," Theo says, grabbing his arm with inhuman strength._

_"Theo, come on-"_

_"Wait," Theo says again, pinning him against the side of the car. Stiles glances at his house, but luckily it seems his dad is asleep._

_"I don't want you to be afraid of me," Theo says, "do you trust me?"_

_Stiles doesn't says anything. Theo frowns._

_"You don't trust me?"_

_".. fuck, Theo," Stiles says, pushing Theo away from him, "I don't know. No?"_

"What the fuck, Stiles," Theo says, "Why don't you trust me?"

"Um, i don't know, maybe cause you manipulated us all into trusting you then tried to kill Scott? Then took the beasts power? To murder people?"

_Theo looks away angrily. "See," Stiles says, "I knew you'd get mad!"_

_"Of course I'm mad!" Theo shouts back, "my own boyfriend doesn't fucking trust me?"_

_Stiles' eyes widen. "Boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah, Stiles, were dating," Theo says angrily, "I spend every night at your house. I started going back to school for you. I love you."_

_Stiles' eyebrows raise. ".. you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you," Theo says matter of factly, shaking his head, "idiot."_

_Stiles lets out a breath. Theo steps closer, and says, "I know that you have plenty of reasons not to trust me. But I'd never hurt you. You know that, right?"_

_".. yeah," Stiles mumbles, "I know."_

_Theo smiles. "Good."_

_Theo leans in for a kiss, in which Stiles accepts. Theo pulls away and asks, "do you love me?"_

_Stiles licks the bottom of his lip. ".. yeah," he whispers. "Yeah."_


	14. Stiles

Stiles, Lydia and Theo's house is nicer than Scott imagined, Scott thinks as he walks up the stoop. It's big. Bigger than three college kids should be able to afford.

Scott doesn't get a chance to ring the doorbell before Lydia's opening the door and pulling him inside.

"Liam Malia and Theo are all out right now, but we don't have that much time," she says, pulling him by the arm up the staircase and onto the second floor.

"Okay," Scott says, walking up, "does he know I'm here?"

"..no," Lydia mutters, pursing her lips, "he would've tried to call Theo."

Scott lets out a nervous breath. Lydia leads him to the last door in the hallway and knocks. Scott hears a voice on the other side say, "I'm getting changed-"

Lydia opens the door and all but pushes Scott in. Scott stumbles in, and looks up, only to see Stiles, in the middle of putting a shirt over his bare chest. 

Scotts eyes widen. He doesn't look that different. He's still thin. Still pale. It's as if Scott had never left.

"Jesus Christ, Lydia-" Stiles mutters, pulling his shirt over his chest, and turning around. His eyes widen when he sees Scott.

".. what the hell are you doing here?" He asks, glaring. 

Scott swallows. "Lydia let me in."

Stiles crosses his arms. "Why are you back in town?" He corrects himself.

Scott shrugs. "I was worried," he looks around what he assumes to be Stiles and Theo's bedroom, "I guess I was right to be."

"He loves me," Stiles defends quickly.

"Does he?" Scott asks. Stiles' glare intensifies. 

"Yeah."

Scotts face softens. "Stiles is he abusing you?"

Stiles huffs. "No." he says, "can you please leave now?"

"Stiles, I just want to talk."

"That's nice, can you leave-"

"Stiles, I'm sorry," he says, softly, "I really didn't mean to hurt you. Any of you."

Stiles crossrs his arms. Scott swallows, and says, "I want to.. maybe be your friend, again... I miss you."

Stiles looks away. "Why'd you leave?"

".. I was scared," Scott whispers.

Stiles looks like he's about to say something when the sound of the front door opening rings through the house.

Stiles' eyes widen. "Theo's back," he says, "you need to leave. Now."

Scott nods, and is about to leave through the door when Stiles grabs his arm and pushes him towards the window. "Go," he says worriedly.

Scott quickly climbs out the window and into a nearby tree. 

Scott watches through the window as Theo steps into the bedroom and is greeted with a kiss from Stiles.

"Hey, baby," Theo says happily. Stiles laughs and kisses him again. Scott looks away.

Suddenly, Theo's head shoots up. Stiles looks at him worriedly. "What?" He asks in a whisper.

Theo looks around the room and sniffs. "A scent," he mutters. He walks over to the window, and Scott hides behind a thick branch. 

"I don't think there's anyone out here, Theo," Stiles says.

".. maybe I'm just paranoid."

Scott can hear the window being shut. Scott lets out a ragged breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed or have any requests!


End file.
